Sick
by thedoctorharry
Summary: Jade is sick. "I said I'm in your house. What part of that don't you understand?" Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when Beck got the call from his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm not going to school, so just cover for me okay?"

" You don't sound very good...Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. Sort of. I'm sick okay."

"You're _sick? _Do you need me to come over?" Beck was slightly worried, he knew Jade was normally the last person to admit that she was sick, and if she was admitting it, there was a problem.

"What, you think I can't take care of myself?"

There was the Jade he knew. He rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see, and replied

"No babe, I have complete confidence that you will be okay. I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything before I went to school. Although if you do think of anything while I'm in school, just text me and I'll be there"

"Kay, thanks" he heard Jade mumble, and he could hear in her voice that she really was sick and tired.

"I love you"

"Love you too" Jade said. Beck waited until he heard the familiar 'click' on the other side of the phone before hanging up himself and heading to school  
>_<p>

When Beck arrived at school alone, people stared. It wasn't often that Beck was seen without Jade by his side; it was normally her who was left alone when Beck was off visiting family in Canada. Needless to say, the girls at Hollywood Arts were positively rabid. Without Jade there to threaten them with scissors, the girls could get as close to him as they wanted.

By lunch, 15 girls had asked Beck if he and Jade had broken up, and 5 went so far as to ask if Beck would meet them in some closet at lunch. He was just about ready to scream when his phone started to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the flashing screen.

**1 new message: Jade**

Beck opened the message, which simply read

**I'm in your house.**

Beck quickly replied back.

_What?_

**I said I'm in your house. What part of that don't you understand?**

_How did you get there? I thought you were sick.._

**I walked you dumbass.**

_You _walked?_ Jade you're sick, you shouldn't be taking 15 minute walks outside._

_I'm coming home. School just isn't the same without you_

_I love you_

Without waiting for a response from Jade, Beck stuffed his phone into his pocket and began to walk away. His friends stared at him for a moment, but they could understand why he was cutting class.

Well, everyone except Tori.

"Hey Beck, where ya going?"

Beck looked at her, smiled in annoyance and simply replied "Jade's sick. I thought you knew. See you guys later."

"Wait you can't just leave school! Guys you're just gonna let him leave?"

Beck saw his friends shrug their shoulders as he turned around and walked off into the parking lot, never looking back.  
>_<p>

When Beck walked in the door of his RV, he was met with a sight he was not used to seeing. Jade was curled up on his bed in a purple, skull-covered blanket, and she seemed to be asleep next to a tiny unicorn. Beck leaned over to turn off the small TV that Jade had left on when he heard a mumble from under the blanket.

"Hey, I was watching that."

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping. You _should_ be sleeping. How are you feeling?"

"Ughh"

"I'll take that as a 'not very good'."

Beck sat down on the bed next to Jade and started to run his fingers through her multicolored hair.

"Whats the matter babe?" he said softly.

"I feel disgusting. My whole body aches and my throat kills and I just feel gross." Jade rolled over onto her back, and Beck pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You're burning up."

Jade rolled back onto her stomach and groaned.

"I feel worse than I did when I woke up this morning, if that's even possible."

"Maybe it's because you walked over here. You know you could have just called me and I would have come straight over and picked you up"

"I know I just.. I just really don't want to fight with you right now"

Beck was taken aback. Jade not in the mood for fighting? She was really sick, and he could tell.

" Do you need anything?"

"I need you to come lay down with me"

Beck smiled and complied to his girlfriend's wishes, laying down next to her and slipping his arms around her. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him, sighing in content. Beck gingerly lifted her face up to his and softly kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, Jade mumbled "I'm going to get you sick too."

"We can be sick together then. Just please, get some rest."

Jade muttered an "Alright" before burying herself back into Beck's chest. Beck smiled as Jade's breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms.  
>_<p>

**A/N: Sooo this is part one of my very first Victorious fanfiction! YAY! It probably sucks, but oh well. I started out writing this as a one-shot but it started to get really long so I split it into two :] **

**REVIEW! PLEASEE! If you do I shall give you a unicorn. Maybe. I love unicorns. They're like seriously my favorite animal.** **You know those crazy old ladies who die alone with their 300 cats? Yeeaah I'm gonna be her except with unicorns. I wrote a unicorn into the story, which you probably** **noticed because it seems OOC for Jade to have a unicorn. Don't worry though, I shall explain in the next chapter**... **:3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Beck didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by Jade poking his face.

"Beck." Jade jabbed her finger into his cheek repeatedly. "Beck."

"Yes..?" he replied sleepily,sitting up and gently grabbing her wrist.

"Get me water?"

Beck ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up and walked over to the tiny fridge.

"You feeling any better?" he said, throwing a bottle of water over to Jade.

Jade took a huge gulp of water before answering. "Better. Still feel like shit, but better."

"You sound a lot better than you did earlier at least.

Jade gave him a tiny smirk before sipping her water again, and Beck felt that spark he got every time she smiled. He was a sap, as Jade had told him many times, but he just couldn't help it; his girl was so damn beautiful.

"I'm bored." Jade whined as Beck sat down on the couch, gesturing for her to come sit with him. Jade reluctantly got up from her place on his bed and dragged herself and her blanket over to sit with him. Beck watched as she methodically wrapped herself back into the blanket, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm cold." Jade said, as if he needed an explanation.

"That happens when you're sick." Beck replied, attempting to hide the smile in his voice. He'd never tell her, for fear of being mauled, but she was kind of adorable when she was sick.

"Wanna watch TV?" Beck asked, remembering Jade's earlier complaint of boredom.

"Sure, I don't care" Jade said quietly, shrugging her shoulders.

Beck turned on the television, flipping through channels until he settled on an old sitcom that he knew Jade wouldn't oppose. They sat there in silence for a while, his arm around her shoulders, his fingers tracing patterns on her arm. Finally Beck broke the silence. "What's up with the unicorn?" he asked, referring to the stuffed animal lying on his bed. In all the years he had known Jade, she'd never once brought up a stuffed animal.

"Oh. That." she said, sitting up and leaning away from him. "Yeah, when I was little my parents used to leave me home alone a lot, and that was the only thing I had to keep me company when I was sick."

"So why'd you bring it over here?" Beck wondered, imagining little Jade cuddling with the small animal.

Jade looked down at her feet before replying. "I didn't think you'd come back..."

"What?" Beck said, slightly offended.

"I mean I didn't think you'd come back from school early. I thought you'd stay and enjoy a Jade-free day.. My dad never had a problem leaving me alone, and I just assumed you would spend the day with Vega and all your other friends..."

Beck looked her in the eyes before saying, "Jade, you and I both know your father is a total douchebag who doesn't deserve to call you his daughter. I care more about you than everyone in Hollywood Arts combined, and school _sucks_ without you there. And, if I remember correctly, I offered to come over before school started to take care of you..."

"Shut up," Jade snapped, playfully smacking him on the arm "I do _not _need to be taken care of."

There was the Jade he knew and loved. Beck couldn't help but chuckle as he said "I love you"

Jade smiled, not smirked, but genuinely smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" she whispered, sweetly pressing her lips to his.

Their kiss lasted a few seconds before Beck pulled away. " I thought you didn't want to get me sick" he said, smirking.

"Naah. I don't care anymore." she said, smirking back. "Hopefully your voice will get all husky."

Beck barely had time to laugh before Jade crashed her lips back onto his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo that's the end! Sorry it took me so long to update, life and school and MIDTERMS all caught up with me and I just didn't have a ton of time to upload this. Anyway****s, I hope you liked it :)  
><strong>

**P.S: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means so much to me and I legit love you all, and I am gifting you all unicorns :3 Don't forget to review this one please! :]  
><strong>

**P.P.S: If you peoples really like this, I have tons more Bade ideas. And, even if you don't like it, you shall be seeing more stories from me sometime in the future, so suck it ;] Teehee love you all :)  
><strong>


End file.
